1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insulating concrete forms, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a web structure for a knockdown insulating concrete block.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A variety of insulating concrete form systems (also known as insulated concrete forms or blocks) exist for casting a concrete wall. Often, these systems include interlockable blocks that are formed from a pair of opposed foam panels connected together in a spaced, parallel relationship by a plurality of web members to define a concrete receiving cavity. The blocks are aligned and stacked to define a wall, and concrete is poured into the concrete receiving cavities. The blocks are maintained in place after the concrete hardens to insulate the concrete, provide a sound barrier, insulation, and serve as a backing for finishing material, such as drywall, stucco, siding, or brick.
In one form, blocks are manufactured with the web members embedded in the foam panels so that the foam panels are interconnected to one another. The fully assembled blocks and then shipped to a construction site. The cost to ship such pre-assembled blocks can be costly due to the bulkiness of the blocks. Also, there is a risk of damage to the blocks during transportation.
In another form, blocks are shipped in an unassembled condition. Such blocks are commonly referred to as a “knockdown blocks.” The unassembled blocks are designed to be assembled at the construction site. However, the assembly of knockdown blocks can be tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, the assembled block often lack the desired rigidity for supporting the concrete due to the number of connection points between the web members and the foam panels.
To this end, a need exists for an improved web structure for a knockdown insulating concrete form that overcomes the problems experienced with use of the prior art systems. It is to such a web structure that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.